Colds Are No Fun
by HermioneRose
Summary: Haylie is home sick with a cold, and Ryan knows excately how to cure it. Rylie.


**Author's Note: I love one-shots...they are so cool! Haha. Anyways, enjoy this little piece of mine, because I haven't figured out who the couple is for Careful Confessions. Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: The Cure**

Ryan Evans knew how much Haylie Anderson hates getting sick.

But, he never thought she'd _actually _get sick herself!

That's why when he went over to her house, Mrs. Anderson was dishing up some soup in a silver pot on the stove, and he smiled as he sniffed the air.

"What's cookin', Mrs. Anderson?" Ryan asked jokely, and Mrs. Anderson looked up from what she was doing, and smiled at him.

"Oh, hello, Ryan. Well, apparently Haylie got sick while baby-sitting at Lilly's school, so now she has a cold." she explained, and Ryan's smile faded.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked, and Mrs. Anderson looked up from the dish.

"No, that's okay. I don't want you to get sick as well." Mrs. Anderson said.

Ryan smiled, and took the dish from Mrs. Anderson's hands, and placed it on the tray that was on the counter.

"Mrs. Anderson, if you haven't noticed by now, I really like your daughter. So much to risk getting her germs on me."

Mrs. Anderson grinned, and shook her head.

"Well, okay..." she stated as Ryan took the tray, and headed up to Haylie's room.

He sat the tray down on the floor, and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Haylie asked, and Ryan noticed she sounded really sick, so what better way to make a joke out of it?

"Special delivery!" he called, and opened the door, and Haylie looked at him oddly.

"Ryan?" she asked, and Ryan grinned as he sat the tray down in front of her.

"Your mother thought you might like some soup, and I decided to be helpful, and give it to you." he explained, and Haylie smiled as she lifted the spoon, and took a bite.

"Mmmm, Chicken and Stars! My favorite!" she commented, and Ryan looked at her as she contuined to eat.

"Your mother told me you got sick while baby-sitting at Lilly's school." Ryan pointed out, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. I think one of the kids was sick or something, and somehow I got it." Haylie responded, and Ryan looked at her.

"I hope you feel better." he explained.

"I will. I'm pretty strong." Haylie said, and Ryan smiled.

"I know you are. Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"I told Gabriella, so she must have told everyone by now." Haylie replied.

This is what happens when you are with a group of friends who truely care about you: and possibly your health!

"And just like me, they'll be bugging your mother, and she'll shoo them off."

"But somehow you managed to talk her into seeing me." Haylie stated, and Ryan chuckled.

"I'd hate to see you in bed, sick. Besides, that's what a boyfriend does, right?" Ryan asked, and as he leaning in to kiss her, Haylie stopped him.

"Just like what my mother has told me, you can't kiss me. Sorry, Ryan."

Ryan leaned back, defeated, but he smiled anyways.

"I don't mind getting sick! Me and Sharpay have been sick tons of times! Maybe a kiss will make it all better."

"Ryan!"

"Not even a peck on the cheek?"

"Absolutely not. It's what my mother says." Haylie explained, and Ryan nodded.

"Okay."

"I mean it, Ryan."

"I know! No kissing. Got it." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded.

They there in moment's silence, and Ryan asked, "So, if your still sick, your not going to school tomorrow?" he asked.

She had been gone for most of the week, and Ryan thought she'd be well enough to do their annual Friday nights, but he guessed not.

"My mother says if I go or not. At the moment, it's most likely a not." Haylie stated, and Ryan smiled sadly.

"Aw, who am I going to pal around with?" Ryan asked playfully, and Haylie smiled.

"You have the Wildcats." she said.

"Your half as fun as they are! And they don't visit the auditorium like you do." Ryan stated, and Haylie laughed, but then she ended up coughing.

"You'll manage, I'm sure. Just like I managed to stay in bed for an entire week." Haylie explained, and Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will. It's like I'm one of those people who can't live without their girlfriends or anything like that..."

Haylie grinned in his direction as she finished the last of the soup, and drank all the milk, and set the tray down on the floor.

"And I know that. You also know that I've been missing you and the gang like crazy, but your the only one to came. Everyone else is busy." Haylie exclaimed, and Ryan laughed.

"Well, aren't you grateful to have a boyfriend such as me? Not alot of guys would sit in their girlfriend's room, and talk to her without the fear of catching whatever she has." Ryan said, and Haylie laughed also.

"Yes, I am. But, you should probably go. By now, you probably caught whatever I have."

"Haylie, it's a Sunday! I think I can spend a little more time with you."

"No, as you can see, I'm not feeling well."

Ryan sighed, and got off the bed, and picked up the tray.

"Suit yourself. But, I still want to kiss you."

Haylie sighed, and Ryan leaned over to give her a swift kiss on the cheek before standing up.

"Take care, Haylie."

Ryan watched as Haylie snuggled back into the covers, and he looked at her for several minutes before heading downstairs.

Mrs. Anderson was in the livingroom reading a mystery novel when Ryan came down.

"How is Haylie feeling?" Mrs. Anderson asked him, and Ryan smiled.

"Better than ever. I think your soup did the trick." Ryan explained as he setted the tray down on the counter in the kitchen, and then went back into the livingroom again.

"Well, that's good. You've been up there for a long time. I hope you haven't caught anything."

Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"I don't think so. I was just happy to see her."

"Good."

It was a few weeks later that Ryan caught whatever Haylie had, and Haylie felt completely sorry for him, but he probably learned his lesson from now on:

Never kiss your girlfriend when she's sick, even if you really want too.

"That is what you get for kissing me." Haylie told him one day, and Ryan had to agree with her.

"But, you knew I wanted too!" he insisted, and Haylie nodded.

"Of course you did, but you disobeyed me, Ryan." she said.

"What can I say? I love to bend the rules when it concerns you." he stated, and Haylie smiled.

"Well, I'm not getting sick again! Sorry." she replied, and Ryan grinned.

"That's okay. The only thing I liked is that your just here." he explained.

"True." Haylie agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Ryan asked, "You know what I learned?"

"To never kiss your girlfriend when she's sick?"

"No. That colds are never any fun." he explained, and Haylie burst out laughing.


End file.
